One Boy, One Apartment, One Month
by kyoukaye
Summary: SNK AU. Eremika. Set in NYC. / When Eren is paid to leave his apartment for a month, he ends up living with the one and only, Mikasa Ackerman. Little they both know this month would consist of silliness, hormones, jealously, and... bad cooking.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for checking out this story! It is my first story on this account so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Mikasa woke to a knock on her apartment door. She looked around. The clock on her nightstand read 11:34.<p>

"_Who could be at the door at this hour?"_ she thought. She then thought of the possibility of a stranger or kidnapper. But, wait, they don't usually knock. But what if she opened the door and something bad happened?

The girl broke out into a cold sweat as she heard the knock again. _"__This wasn't a dream,"_ she knew with a frown.

She laid back down, trying to ignore it. Her door was knocked on one more time until it stopped. Mikasa exhaled, her heart beating fast. Suddenly, her phone lit up and vibrated and she nearly screamed.

The raven haired girl looked over at the bright screen- it was a text from Eren. She unlocked her phone, her fingers still shaking.

_"Are you up? Can you open your door? It's an emergency"_ she read. The girl felt a wave of relief when she read those messages. So her knocker was Eren. But what was the emergency?

She stepped out of bed, the brisk air biting at the skin of her unclothed legs.

* * *

><p>She unlocked the door and slowly opened it, greeted with a tired looking Eren and his dog, Vinny.<p>

"Hi," he greeted dully. Mikasa could see the bags under his eyes and hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Eren, what's wrong?" she crossed her arms from the cold. The boy scratched his head and waited for a man to walk down the hallway. He stopped at Mikasa's doorway, standing next to Eren. He was tall and wore sunglasses and an expensive-looking suit.

"Are you Miss Ackerman?" he asked with a deep voice.

Mikasa nodded, even more confused. The man had a clip board and was writing down some notes.

"Pleased to meet you." he stated, even duller than Eren. "Sorry to bother you at this hour. Miss Ackerman, living in New York, you're probably familiar with movies being shot in apartments around the city." Mikasa nodded. "Mr. Jaeger's apartment just happened to be conveniently placed with a view pleasing for... setting reasons. It is for these reasons that we've offered him a large amount of money to be able to rent out his apartment for the month. Because Mr. Jaeger agreed to the deal, he'll need to be removed from his apartment for at least a month." Mikasa's lips parted slightly as she looked over the brunet boy. "Because of his current job, when asked, he stated he'll be able to stay at another apartment for the time being. The apartment he mentioned was apartment 111. Renter: Mikasa Ackerman. You have clarified as this character, yes?" Mikasa stayed silent. She blinked.

"... What?"

Eren sighed. "Why don't we sit inside and talk."

* * *

><p>So I know, this is a lot to take in, and this is <em>a lot<em> to ask, but it's only a month," the boy finished.

"A month..." Mikasa sipped some water.

"So basically, people are making a movie and need my apartment to shoot in because of its 'prime view' or setting or something. At least a month. I need this money, so I figured... you know... "

Mikasa stared at Eren openly. "Eren... 30 days... I..." she sighed as she put her hands over her face. "And you can't stay at Armin's apartment because...?"

"Armin's apartment complex doesn't allow pets," Eren laughed sheepishly, petting Vinny.

Mikasa sighed loudly.

The man cleared his throat, growing impatient. The girl pursed her lips. "...There's only one bedroom..."

"That's okay! I'll sleep on the couch!" Eren proposed cheerfully.

"T-The refrigerator barely ever has food in it... I don't have any dog food..."

"As expected, but that's okay! I can go grocery shopping tomorrow," Eren nodded.

"But..."

"Mikasa..." he cut her off.

The girl looked in his blue-green eyes; they were pleading with her. She sighed, studying his messy brown hair, tan skin, his chest falling and rising...

Maybe _she_ could stand living with this boy for a month. But she wasn't positive her hormones could.

"... Vinny isn't allowed on the furniture." she said with a cold tone, inwardly smiling. Eren gasped with delight and jumped over on the couch she was sitting at, and hugged her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu!" Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Eren- you're squeezing me!" the girl tried not to laugh. Eren only held on tighter. Mikasa closed her eyes, she savored the feeling of his weight on her body; of inhaling his smell and feeling his warmth. Yeah, she didn't know how long this whole thing was going to last.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! So what did you think? :D Again, this is my first story on this account, and I'm so excited about where it's heading! haha. Reviews would be amazing (just like faves!) Thank you for reading!Sorry this chapter is so short. Chapter two should be up soon. Okay, well till next time!

- kyoko


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome, or welcome back! Thank you guys SO much for all the follows (almost 10 in a week!) This makes me so happy! The reviews, follows, and faves only inspire me to write more.

Anyway, here's chapter two. Please enjoy~!

* * *

><p>*~* Week one, day one *~*<p>

The boy's nose twitched as he woke up to the smell of coffee. His eyes adjusted to the bright apartment; he remembered the night before and sighed. So it wasn't a dream. He really is living with Mikasa now.

Eren watched her; she was faced away from him, selecting buttons on her coffee maker. Eren inhaled quietly; he loves the scent of coffee but hates the taste of it.

The apartment was nothing huge; more than sufficient for one person, a little hard but not impossible for two. When you walked in, you were basically in the living room. A big tv mounted on the wall with scattered chairs and a sofas; the largest sofa (the one Eren slept on,) was on the same side of the wall with the tv, facing the kitchen. Outside her kitchen there was a small eating table, a desk, and desktop computer and chair next to the wall of windows. On the far left of the room,  
>there was a small coat closet. There was really only one room in the apartment excluding the bathroom; the bedroom. Mikasa's bed basically took up the room, with a long mirror above a skinny dresser mounted horizontally on the wall. She had another closet in the bedroom for her clothes, and finally the full bathroom that connected to her bedroom. This was the standard setup for most apartments in the building; even Eren's looked almost identical to hers.<p>

He forced himself off the warm couch and petted Vinny on the head, who laid on the ground. He came up behind Mikasa.

"Morning," he greeted with a scruffy voice, running a hand through his air.

Mikasa jumped a bit, startled. She locked eyes with the boy until she went back to making coffee.

"You scared me," she laughed. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

Eren stretched. "I've had better nights..."

Mikasa nodded. "Um, so, have you retrieved any of your clothes from your apartment?"

Eren shook his head. "No." he sighed. "They're giving me a day to grab what I need but then I'm out of there. I'll snatch up my clothes sometime today." he looked down.

The girl nodded again.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked with a change of heart.

"Coffee," the girl replied. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Just coffee?" he asked. Mikasa shrugged.

"Sorry, that's what I usually only have for breakfast."

"Whaaaat," Eren yawned. "That's not enough. You need protein!" he scolded, snooping around in her cupboards.

"Look all you want, but you won't find anything," she smiled.

"Damn, you have literally nothing. How do you feed yourself?"

"There's these great things called restaurants, and this other great thing called 'take out.'" Mikasa remarked.

"Yeah, but everyday?" the boy asked surprised.

She shrugged. "I'm not much of a cook."

This was true. In all the years Eren's known her, she couldn't cook a meal to save her life.

"Well then, I'm gonna go to the store and pick up a *lot* of stuff today. Maybe I'll even teach you how to cook," he grinned, grabbing an apple out of the fridge. "And uh, all the fruit in here is rotten..."

Mikasa sighed. "Throw it all out. I'm spending the day with Sasha today, so I'm not really gonna be here."

Eren frowned. "So I'm gonna be alone? What about tonight?"

"I'm working tonight," the girl reminded, pouring hot coffee in the mugs. He blinked.

Eren nodded, pouring cream in his mug. "That kinda sucks."

"Not really," the girl slightly smiled. He rolled his eyes.

Mikasa adored her job. She was an editor for the magazine, _"__Kyojin"_, and never stopped working until her work was perfect. Eren never understood why she was attached to it so much, though. He personally felt the company treated her like crap.

The brunet looked down as he felt the hot liquid travel down his throat. He cringed. He hated coffee.

"That's ok. I'll visit Armin or something. But I'm serious about teaching you how to cook some stuff," he grinned. Mikasa returned it.

"Can't wait."

* * *

><p>Eren spent three hours in the grocery store, picking out all his favourite foods, foods of protein for Mikasa (she's been looking a little skinny lately?) and he spent well over $100 on junk food.<p>

It took him two trips from his car to her apartment, using a shopping cart to take all the groceries. He sighed, satisfied, as all the food was finally in the kitchen. It took him another half hour to put everything away. He took a quick trip up to his own apartment to grab his clothes and other belongings. Comparing the two apartments, he will admit one thing: Mikasa's smelled a lot nicer.

He looked around the apartment. It was spotless, as usual. But it was too quiet, expect for Vinny's barks when he saw a bird on the windowsill. Normally, on Saturdays, he'd be playing Xbox, or out with Armin, or just sleeping. He was too restless to sleep now, plus that couch was a little uncomfortable, he'll be honest. No sight of any gaming consoles, so, Eren pursed his lips and picked up the phone, calling his blond best friend.

* * *

><p>Armin laughed for the umpteenth time, biting into his sandwich.<p>

"What's so funny?" Eren asked, annoyed. "I didn't even say anything."

Armin smiled. "I know, it's just... the thought of you living with our little Mikasa. It's humorous."

"I don't get what's so humorous about it. She's just being nice. I didn't _ask_ for those people to come shoot in my apartment." the boy sighed, putting his head in his hand. He picked at his salad lazily.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, you and her ways of living are so different, I wonder how long it will last."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying it's not gonna last?"

Armin shrugged. "If you want to know my opinion, Mikasa is going to go _crazy_ living with you."

Eren narrowed his gaze on Armin's blue eyes. "Why do you say that?"

Armin sipped his soda and smiled. "Eren, look at how you live. You're my best friend and all, but you're so messy. Mikasa's a bit of a clean-freak. You let Vinny go anywhere in the house; even on the furniture. Mikasa isn't too fond of dogs. You also have different girls in your apartment like, every night. Mikasa's conservative. I'm surprised she even let you stay. Just being honest."

Eren let his friend's words skin in. It was all true, he admitted. So what? He'll make it work.

"I'll try to be less of a slob this month. Plus, she'll be on my ass about cleaning and stuff. I already know to not let Vinny on the furniture. And why would I bring any girls over? I'm living with one."

"Except the one you're living with isn't you giving you any sex. That's the difference," Armin smiled, the tips of his ears getting red. Eren pursed his lips.

"I know that. I can last a month without sex or drinking. Is that a challenge? You don't have enough faith in me." the brunet grinned. Armin shrugged.

"Just don't let your temptations ruin this."

Eren pounded his fist on the table. "Are you just dragging this all back to that one time when I had a crush on her? Ugh, you aren't gonna let that go, are you?"

Armin laughed, his cheeks a tint of red. "You've had multiple crushes on her."

"I had _one._ I was nine years old-"

"More than one. One when you were nine, and one when you were fifteen."

Eren's lips parted. "Why the hell do you remember these kinds of things?"

Armin smiled. "Because you guys are gonna get married one day, and I wanna be the one to say, 'I told you so.'"

"Wha- We aren't gonna get married!" Eren blushed, angry. "That'd be so fucking weird. We've been friends for so long- getting married just isn't gonna happen."

Armin nodded. "You've had a crush on her since the day you met her. It might be a small crush, but you still have one. You've had one on her for years now. Deny it all you want, but it's obvious."

Eren gritted his teeth. "You have no idea what you're talking about, smartass. Sure, maybe I had a crush on her once. I don't have feelings for her anymore." he crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

Armin nodded. "Okay, okay. ...So what if I told you she was dating Jean?"

Eren's eyes shot open. He swore his heart dropped down to his stomach. "... _What?_" he asked nervous.

Armin smiled. "I told you you still have feelings for her. That reaction was proof in itself," Armin motioned to Eren's shaking hands.

The boy licked his lips and breathed. He really hated his best friend sometimes. Eren leaned over the table and punched Armin in the arm.

"Don't... joke like that," he muttered, his stomach still in knots. The blond laughed.

"See! You still like her!"

"I do not! I just fucking hate Jean. He doesn't deserve a girl like Mikasa. Well actually, he doesn't deserve any girl. He's even worse than I am."

Armin chewed on his lip. "I'm not entirely sure I'm kidding, though. I heard from Marco that Mikasa and Jean have been talking a lot. He even visited her apartment not too long ago."

Eren knitted his eyebrows. He just didn't get it. What's a girl like Mikasa doing with a guy like Jean?

"... Whatever. That's none of my business. Who she dates is up to her. Even though she's making a mistake."

"Why is she making a mistake?"

"... Guys like Jean don't change. Mikasa's gonna get her heart broken. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo someone is hella jealous lmao

I hope chapter two was okay, I know it's not much and not a lot went on, for this I am sorry! Which is why I may post chapter three sooner than later. I literally have like, until chapter six already written, so I promise more things will be happening. Also, just a little information: Eren and Mikasa are both slightly crushing on each other in this story huehehe :D what cuties I love them both so much aaa

Please review, fave, and/or follow! Feedback makes me write and post more. I adore them all!

-kyoko


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! Thanks for checking out the new chapter! Sorry it's a bit later than usual, I've been soo busy with school and everything OTL but yeah! here it is uwu

* * *

><p>Eren and Armin saw a movie after, and took Vinny out on a walk. It was almost 9pm when they went their separate ways. Eren unlocked the apartment with the key Mikasa gave him, to be greeted with the girl laying on the floor.<p>

She was wrapped up in a huge comforter, asleep, her laptop in front of her. She must've fell asleep, doing work. Her lips were parted slightly, black locks of hair falling over her face. Chinese takeout boxes littered the floor. Eren softly smiled, quietly closing the door. The moment he dropped the leash, Vinny ran over to her.

"Vinny! No-!" Eren tried to grab the dog, but it was too late.

Vinny stood above Mikasa. The dog started licking her face, down her lips and her nose.

"Vinny!" Eren shouted, horrified. He finally grabbed onto him and pulled him away from Mikasa. The girl immediately woke up, gasping, wiping off her face disgustedly. She slowly turned to the boy who was practically shaking with fear.

"EREN!" she screamed. Eren cringed and bit his lip.

"Sorry! I'm sorry- I didn't think he was gonna do that!" the boy apologized, holding onto the leash so tight he knuckles grew white.

Mikasa stood up slowly. "I am going. To take. A shower. Please. Don't. Bother me." the girl stated stiffly, practically seething.

"Mikasa! C'mon, he didn't mean to, he's just a puppy! Mikasa!" yet his pleading was no use, as the girl slammed her bedroom door loudly behind her. Eren cringed again, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach. He turned to Vinny.

"You. Are in, s_o_ much trouble." Eren scolded with a dark voice. Vinny whined. "Oh, don't give me those stupid puppy dog eyes. Do that one more time, and we're homeless. Understand?" Eren sighed. Vinny never did that again.

* * *

><p>The next morning the brunet woke up to the same thing. The smell of coffee and Mikasa. Except this time Eren didn't get off the couch, he just watched her. He could watch her all day, he thinks.<p>

His eyes followed her glossy black hair flow with her movements;

her long legs walked around to get things out of drawers and cabinets. Sometimes when she would turn to the side, he saw the tip of her nose peak out from her bangs. Her slender fingers worked carefully to prepare coffee for the both of them; after some time she even started humming. Eren recognized the tune instantly; like a wave of nostalgia crashing over him. It was a tune Mikasa's biological mother use to hum when the girl got scared. Eren remembers little of Mikasa's mother, but he does remember that special Christmas when he was nine years old. Him, Mikasa, and Armin were playing around in Mikasa's house. They were playing some game in her family room when Eren tripped over something and fell. He remembered it hurt, really badly, because he started crying. And Eren remembered when Mikasa's mother made them all hot coco and they sat in her lap, and her mother hummed that song, stroking Eren's hair until he stopped crying. She was so pretty. She was so gentle, and always smelled nice. Mikasa took after many of her qualities, the boy thought. For the better.

Finally, the girl turned around to check on Eren. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy laying on the couch, awake.

"Eren..." she said, holding a hand over her chest. "I thought you were asleep," she laughed. "How... long have you been watching me?" she asked, turning away to hide a blush.

Eren shrugged. "A bit." he stated honestly. The boy sat up and stretched. He walked over, opening the fridge. "What's for bfaaasst?" he yawned.

"Just coffee, for me. But the fridge is stocked, so..."

"Yeah, your fridge _actually_ has some food in it, 'Kasa! Eat something!" Eren shook her shoulders. Mikasa smiled.

"Like what?"

Eren stretched again, searching around. His eyes lit up with excitement.

"Ooo, I know," he smiled. Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Imma make us some omelets."

Mikasa laughed a bit. "Omelets?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't know what an omelet is," Eren said, taking the eggs out. The girl pursed her lips.

"Of course I know what an omelet is. I'm surprised you know how to make them, though."

"Anyone can make an omelet. The difference is, if they can make them good or not?" he asked with a boyish grin. Mikasa couldn't help but smile with him. God, why did he have to be so cute sometimes?

* * *

><p>"Voilaaa," the boy exaggerated with a click of his tongue. Mikasa sat at her dinner table she rarely used, sipping her coffee, unimpressed.<p>

"Are you ready?" Eren asked, overly excited.

Mikasa nodded, tired. "That took a while."

Eren took the cover off a white plate and set it down in front of her. Mikasa raised her eyebrows. It looked delicious.

"Wow, Eren..." she blinked. "This is pretty... uh... unforeseen?" she smiled. Eren laughed.

"Carla used to cook them exactly like this. She... I think, as I told you, she always wanted a daughter that would cook meals with her," Eren cleared his throat, standing up and grabbing his plate. "And when she got me, she used what she got and so... I know about half the dishes she taught me by heart."

Mikasa picked up her fork. "That's sweet, but... You talk about her like she's passed," the girl laughed. "I bet she still wants to teach you more dishes when you visit her this Christmas."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Soo... what's in this... special... Jaeger omelet?"

Eren snorted. "Nothing special, really. Obviously egg... um... some ham, cheese, tomatoes... salt... that's basically it."

Mikasa nodded, taking a bite. The boy waited for her reaction. The girl smiled. "You have Carla's touch." Eren relaxed, satisfied.

"I know." he bragged.

* * *

><p>They finished breakfast and plopped on the couch. Eren yawned again and laid down close to Mikasa's lap.<p>

"So how was your day with Sasha?" he asked, eyes closed. Mikasa looked down at him. He looked like a sleepy little kid. She wanted to tuck his hair behind his ears and cuddle him so badly- yet the girl pushed those thoughts out of her mind, staring at the blank tv.

"Good, I guess. All she ever talks about it Connie, soo..." Mikasa sighed. Eren laughed.

"That's gotta be annoying."

"Yeah. How was your day with Armin?" she turned to face him. Eren looked up at her. Armin. His mind immediately went to the conversation about him liking Mikasa; about Mikasa and Jean. Eren pursed his lips.

"It was alright." he responded. Mikasa nodded her head. They sat in awkward silence, until Mikasa reached for the remote. Eren stopped her.

"Wait..." he started. Mikasa looked down at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh... let's talk!" he faked a smile. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Anything..." he played with the loops of Mikasa's bracelets. She stayed silent.

"So, uh, ... uh, ... are you... a-are you seeing anyone? Right now?" he asked as casually as he could. Mikasa knitted her eyebrows.

"Ah... no, not really..." she lied.

He blinked, knowing she wasn't going to tell the truth. He wanted to hear her say she was talking to Jean. Because he'll admit; he's pissy about it. Why would she have any interest in Jean? It drove him nuts.

"Whaaat, not anyone?" he laughed. Mikasa shook her head no.

"Why?" she tried to laugh, but really this was awkward for her. She's never talked about... dating, with Eren.

He shrugged. "It just surprises me. No cute guys in your college classes?" Eren smiled. Mikasa looked away.

"Not really..."

The boy was determined. "You don't like anyone? Any guys ask you out?"

"Why are you asking?" she chewed her lips, annoyed.

"Because... because you've never really dated any guys before, and like, I don't wanna see you lonely-"

"I don't need anyone," Mikasa got off the couch. Eren sighed.

"I know, I never said that, it's just... I think it'd be nice, uh, to see you with someone who makes you happy..." Eren sat up.

Mikasa inwardly sighed as she put some dishes away. "Look, there's no one." she lied. "No one. Are we done with this?" she asked. Eren shifted his jaw.

"... Sure."

Just as he was getting up from the couch, Mikasa's phone on the coffee table vibrated. He squinted as he read it.

_New Message From: Jean_

_"Morning beautiful"_

Eren felt his heart sink as he read that text. He quickly acted like he didn't read it, sitting back down on the couch.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, your phone, I think," he stuttered. Eren felt deflated.

Mikasa walked over to the table and picked up her phone. She smiled at the screen.

"Uh, who is it?" he asked. Mikasa looked at him, then looked back at her screen.

"Oh, no one. I'm uh, I'm gonna be in my room for a while. Knock if you need anything," she grinned, practically running to her room. Eren watched the door shut behind her.

He felt totally crushed. He wanted to go to his own apartment; if this was how it's gonna be for a month, he didn't know if he could take it. Mikasa was... dammit, she was cute. If only she could feel the way towards him as she felt to Jean.

Yet, Eren knew very little of how she felt.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, poor Eren xD Woooo ok so end of chapter three, this chapter was kinda slow as well bbbbbliuh im sorry ive just been feeling really drained lately. but thank you all SO much for the lovely reviews! omg they make me soooo happy! like honestly every one brightens up my day :D again, im _fully _open to any suggestions you guys have! if there's anything you want to add/see happen in this story, im totally willing to edit. anyway, thank you for reading, even though it's not much, i'll keep working on this story!

- kyoko


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HEY GUYS! So here's chapter 4. Kinda a filler. Then again, so is every chapter. I really don't know how long this story is going to be... I've spent almost about a month on it already, so it will probably be finished sometime in November! ovo~ Okay, onto the story!

** ALSO! In the story, as you'll see below, I may write things like "Week #, Day #." This just means the week of the month and the day of that week. So like, week two would be the second week he's been staying there, and day two would be Monday of that week. It wouldn't be the second day he's been staying at Mikasa's apartment. I' sorry if that was confusing! lol

* * *

><p>*~* Week Two, Day Two *~*<p>

The routine never changed.

Eren would wake up on the couch, greeted with the sight of a bright apartment and Mikasa. He stretched and got up. They said their good mornings and Eren hoped in the shower, dressed in the bathroom, and coffee was always ready when he got out. He would make a different breakfast for days of the week, but sometimes just for himself, if Mikasa had to get to her job early that day. The girl had late college classes, so she would arrive back in the apartment to get ready after her morning shift; just before Eren left for his job. She would pick up lunch for both of them, Eren always ate his on the way. After her classes, she had another shift and finally came home. Since he didn't get off his job until about 7, Mikasa was always in the apartment when he got there. Today was no different, except Eren came home an hour earlier than usual, since his day was slow.

The boy clicked the key into the lock and opened the door to the apartment. Vinny ran over to him and Eren pet his head.

"Hey boy! How's it goin, huh? How's it goin?" Eren scratched behind Vinny's ears. "Where's Mikasa? Hm boy? Where is she?" he asked. The brunet looked around the apartment; usually when he walked in, Mikasa was on the couch, working on her courses. Yet, she wasn't there. Eren stood up and walked over to the bedroom. The door was cracked a little, so he peaked inside.

Mikasa was in there. She was definitely in there.

* * *

><p>The girl had just stepped out of the shower, still wet. She was turned away from Eren. He watched water droplets race down from her hair down her back,the long black hair sticking to her skin. The girl turned to the side, drying herself off. Her hair covered to her chest and mouth. Mikasa combed her fingers through it, exposing her skin that was soon to be covered. Eren tried so hard to not look below her neck. He'd hate himself if he looked down there; he already hates himself for silently watching her without consent. He knew this was wrong- wrong, wrong, wrong. But he was... well, weak.<p>

He couldn't look away. Dammit! He's known this girl since he was ten. But this wasn't the same girl... was it?

Yeah, it was. And Eren was almost grossed out at himself over how much he was ogling at her.

Suddenly, Mikasa turned her eyes to the door. Eren was too lost in his thoughts he forgot he was still standing there. Gasping, he quickly ran over to the couch and pulled out his phone, pretending to type. Mikasa popped her head out the door.

She looked around, finally her eyes resting on Eren.

"Eren..." she sighed.

Eren looked away from his phone. "Oh, hey." he blinked.

Mikasa checked the time on the wall. "You're home really early..." she gaped. The boy shrugged.

"Y-Yeah... slow day I guess..." he stuttered. Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You look really hot," she tilted her head.

Eren ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeeah, guess I'm a little feverish. You comin' out?"

Mikasa's ears turned red. "I just have to finish changing. Be out in a sec," she shut the door behind her. A couple minutes later she walked out in a sweatshirt and leggings, her hair tied up. She smelled nice.

* * *

><p>"What?" she asked.<p>

"Nothing, uh," Eren laughed. "The soap and shampoo you have in your bathroom? It smells really good."

Mikasa smiled.

"It also uh, makes me smell like a flower. A frilly, coconut flower."

"Sorry," the girl laughed.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Would you mind if I bought some different stuff? Like, for me?"

"Knock yourself out, but nothing that smells awful. Like Axe or something. That's gross."

"... What? Girls like the smell of Axe."

"No, guys _think_ girls like the smell. In reality, it's kinda sickening after a while."

Eren parted his lips. "Pfft, yeeeah right. You just don't want to admit you like the smell of it," he grinned, leaning on the counter. "C'mon. I admitted your herbal frilly shit smells good, so just admit what I use smells good."

She laughed. "Sorry, I'm not big on telling lies."

"Just admit it!" Eren jumped up and sat on the counter, scooting over to her. Mikasa crossed her arms. She couldn't help but smile at his proximity; his green eyes were lit up with playfulness. He flipped his brown bangs out of his face.

"So what're we having for dinner tonight?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

"Wanna go out to eat?" he suggested, leaning back.

"Go out? But... it's Monday... who goes out on a Monday?" Mikasa sighed. "Plus, I have some assignments to take care of."

Eren frowned. "C'mon, it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy! We can go to McDonalds for all I care. I just wanna get out and go somewhere." he complained, laying down. "I'm sick of Chinese takeout, and I'm too lazy to cook. Whadda say?" he tilted his head and looked up at her. Mikasa sighed, giving into the boy.

"... Fine."

Eren grinned and sat up. "Great! We leave after I go pee. I'm driving." he jumped off the counter and jogged to the bathroom.

"Remember to wash your hands!" Mikasa cringed. Eren rolled his eyes.

The girl felt a buzz in her hands. She looked down at her phone.

_Jean: hi baby _

She swallowed and checked if Eren was nearby.

_M: Hii_  
><em><br>__J: wanna hang this weekend?_

She blinked as she read the words. Jean has been asking her to hang out now for over a month; she cancels out of nervousness every time. She knew if she kept putting it off, he'd get even more pissed. But how is she going to have Jean over when Eren is living with her? They hate each other.

Determined to make it work, she tapped her fingers against the screen.

_M: Sure, I think I can make Saturday work!_

She awaited a response.

_J__:__finally you say yes lol__  
><em>_J: what time?_

The raven haired girl slightly pursed her lips.

_M: How about 1?_

_J: works for me beautiful xx i'll be there Saturday around 1_

_M: Okay! Can't wait_

Jean never responded. Suddenly, Mikasa felt a hand on her shoulder. She practically jumped in the air.

Turning around, it was just Eren. It was always Eren.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"H-Hey..." she responded. "Umm soo... where do you wanna go?"

Eren put his hand to his chin. "Hmmm. Ooo. I know a place!" he smiled. Mikasa nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Your car is so dirty," she grimaced, kicking around empty bottles and cans on the floor.<p>

"Okay, Levi, I'll clean it." Eren rolled his eyes. Mikasa grew silent.

"... I haven't called Levi in a while. I should probably call him tonight..."

Eren nodded slowly, thoughts of the man flooding his mind. "How is he? Last time you talked to him..."

The girl unconsciously twirled her hair through her fingers. "... Good..."

Mikasa never talked much about her second father, Levi. He was very special to her, as she was to him, but she never exaggerated on the topic of him unless necessary. Eren didn't pry any further.

"Well if you call him tonight, I'd love to say hi," Eren smiled and looked over to her. Mikasa was staring out the window.

"... Okay."

* * *

><p>"Here we are," he smiled, parking the car. Mikasa looked through the window. They were in the suburb of Trost.<p>

_"Recon's Pizza"_ was shining brightly in red and green neon. Mikasa inwardly gagged.

"Recon's... Pizza?" she asked. Eren laughed nervously.

"No, I know, trust me it looks like a dump on the outside, but it's reallly good," Eren assured her. "I've known the guy who opened up this shop for years. His last name is Recon. He's really nice, and uh, the pizza here is amazing."

Mikasa fiddled with the fabric of her sweatshirt. "I believe everything you're saying, i-it's just that-"

"Good! Let's go then!" Eren shouted, running out of the car and into the restaurant like a little kid.

"Eren- wait!" of course she chased after him.

* * *

><p>Mikasa walked into the restaurant. The inside was actually pretty cozy looking, yet it reeked of greasy food.<p>

"Eren, wait," she breathed, entering the restaurant. She held onto his arm.

"Heya, 'Kasa." he laughed.

"Eren, I um... I need you to know that-"

"Ooh look who it is, boys! It's Eren!" a large man Mikasa didn't recognize walked over to the two.

"Mike!" Eren shouted, with a large grin on his face. Mike and Eren shook hands and patted each other on their backs.

"Eh, long time no see!" Mike shouted.

"Yeah, too long!" Eren laughed.

Mike's attention focused on Mikasa.

"Oh, whodda we 'ave here?" he smiled at Mikasa.

The girl did her best to be polite, but it didn't change the fact she was extremely shy and nervous. She lightly laughed, hiding behind Eren a bit.

The boy got the hint. "Mike, this is Mikasa. Mikasa this is Mike."

"Nice to meet ya!" Mike exclaimed, sticking out his hand. Mikasa grew more nervous every second. She fake laughed as she shook his hand back. In that moment, she felt the man pulling her towards him; it was so fast Mikasa lost her balance and collided with him. The man smelled her, laughed, and let her go.

When she stepped back into Eren's arms, her eyes were as big as saucers and she face was flushed red. "Gotta nice scent there!" Mike laughed.

Eren nervously laughed, running his hands up and down Mikasa's arms.

"Uh, yeah! Haha," he blushed, responding to Mike. Mikasa stayed close to the boy.

"Look at this, my boy Eren's gotta girlfriend!"

"Nah, we're just friends. Nothing more," he smiled. Those words rung through Mikasa's head all night. Nothing more.

After a few more minutes of talking they were finally seated in a quiet area towards the back of the restaurant. Eren sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm, uh, really sorry he... uh, you know, sniffed you. It's just something he does..." the brunet scratched behind his neck<p>

Mikasa nodded. "Ah... that's not weird... It's ok, I guess... But, Eren, what I was trying to say earlier was that-"

"Hey, evenin', I'll be your waiter tonight," a teenage boy with blond hair and freckles walked up to the table.

"Awesome, okay, we'd just like a couple sprites and a large cheese pizza; extra cheese." Eren nodded.

"Got it," the boy walked away. Eren turned to her.

"You're gonna _love_ the food here. Seriously, it'll be the best pizza you've ever tasted. They cook it a special way; all their ingredients are fresh and everything. I used to go here with Armin all the time." Eren smiled brightly, reminiscing.

Mikasa nodded and nervously laughed. "It's just that... Eren... I don't..."

"Hold that thought. I'm gonna snapchat Armin about this. He'll get a laugh out of it-"

"Eren!" the girl exclaimed. The brunet finally looked up to listen. Mikasa sighed.

"Eren... I don't like pizza."

The boy's lips parted.

"... What?"

* * *

><p>AN: Again, _kinda_ a filler. I guess the plot starts picking up more (with Jean included, which is a main part of the climax in the story) at about chapter 6, sooo bare with me n stuff. Sorry, I just really love writing awkward eremika silliness c: I hope you enjoy reading about these dorks as much as I love writing about them.

Anywho, please review! I can't even describe how happy reviews make me like honestly aaaa (u/w/u) I love and thank allll of you reading this (or still reading this!) just thank you so much!

-kyoko


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! So a few things; yes, I'm updating earlier than I usually do :O Since this chapter doesn't have too much going on in the way of plot, (just pure Eremika silliness!) I didn't want to make my followers wait another week for an update. Chapter six will still be posted on Friday.

So yeah! Enjoy all this cute Eremika silliness. I swear, I have no idea what goes through my head when I write some of this stuff LOL ~~

* * *

><p>Mikasa shifted uneasily in the booth.<p>

"I... don't like pizza?" she bit her lip. Mikasa started to slightly sweat; she felt bad about telling him this so late; especially because he kept telling her how great this pizza was. She just wasn't a fan.

"You... don't like pizza?" Eren asked. The girl couldn't make out an exact emotion on his face; it was somewhere between confusion and disappointment. Eren wet his lips and laughed.

"Uh... I guess you should've told me that before we sat down and ordered..."

"I tried! Even in the car, and since we've been here I've tried multiple times to tell you, but was always cut off. I'm sorry..." the girl's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Eren blinked.

"Oh, hey, don't be sorry. Really, it's alright. It's not your fault. I guess I just kinda assumed you did, since... well..."

"Since everyone loves pizza?" Mikasa laughed.

"... Yeah..." he grinned. "Well hey, how about you try it at least. One bite. If you don't like it," he shrugged. "We'll take it to go and I'll drive you to get some takeout," he locked his fingers together, putting his head on his hands. His face was poorly illuminated by the (lack of) lights in the restaurant. He looked so damn cute. Mikasa smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Their pizza came quicker than expected. It had extra cheese, extra sauce, extra grease. Mikasa inwardly cringed; Eren's mouth was practically watering.<p>

"Mmmmm," he smiled as he ate. "I haven't had this is foreverrr," he exaggerated. Mikasa was scared to even touch it.

"C'mon Mika. One bite. Just one bite."

Mikasa shook her head no. "Eren... It looks so..."

Eren pursed his lips and grabbed another piece of pizza. He stuck it in front of her face.

"Take it and eat it."

"Nooo," Mikasa whined. "I really don't want to, Eren, trust me I'm not that-"

The boy was determined. He started getting on top of the table.

"E-Eren! Get down!" Mikasa nervously laughed.

Eren leaned closer to her; so close their noses were almost touching. His aqua eyes never left her silver ones.

"Eaaattt," he lowed his head. He titled his head down, so close Mikasa thought he was going to kiss her.

"O-Ok..." she said slowly. Eren sighed and put the slice up to her lips. Mikasa cringed while taking a bite.

She took a small bite and swallowed it.

They never left to go get takeout that night.

* * *

><p>Eren groaned in satisfaction as he clumsily fell onto the couch. He lifted his tshirt, rubbing his stomach.<p>

"You know, we never got dessert!" he yelled over to Mikasa in the kitchen.

"Eren, wash your hands. You were in a public restaurant." Mikasa scolded. The boy rolled his eyes but figured its better to not argue with her.

"Seriously though," he started, feeling the warm water run down the backs of his hands. "We never ordered dessert. And now I'm hungry for something sweet," he smiled.

"You bought a ton of junk food last week. Eat that," she suggested, walking over to the living room.

He shifted his lips. "I want something we can both eat, though. A dessert you like, too."

Mikasa shrugged. "Uhh... I like cookies. Chocolate chip cookies."

He groaned again. "And of course, cookies, are the things I forget to buy. Dammit." Eren ran his fingers through his hair. Mikasa laughed. Suddenly, she turned when hearing a gasp.

"What is it?" she asked a wide-eyed Eren Jaeger.

"I got it!" he laughed. "I got it, I got

it..." he chanted with a smile on his face.

Eren ran to the food pantry and grabbed a box of chocolate chips.

"We're gonna make some cookies."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah... yeah we're gonna make some cookies; this way you get cooking practice, and I get to eat something sweet."

She sighed. "Eren I can't. I'm already late on doing my courses that are due tomorrow. I don't have time for making cookies."

Eren pouted, but Mikasa didn't give in. He knew her first priority were her classes.

"... Fine. Friday night, though?"

She thought about this and nodded. "Friday night seems fair."

* * *

><p><strong>*~* Week Two, Day Five*~*<strong>

"Okay, so we need... two and a fourths cup of flour, one teaspoon baking soda, one teaspoon salt, two sticks of butter, three and a fourths cup of sugar, one teaspoon of vanilla, two eggs, and two cups of chocolate chip cookies."

The girl sighed again. "This whole thing seems really wasteful."

Eren bopped her on the nose. "Don't be so negative, 'Kasa. They're gonna turn out great. Ok, follow me..."

* * *

><p>"Mikasa! That's the third time you've cracked an egg that hasn't made it in the bowl! What the hell, is it really that hard?" Eren scolded her. Mikasa growled.<p>

"The second one almost made it in!" she defended. Eren sighed.

"I'll crack the eggs. Meanwhile, you can put... uh... three and a fourths cup of sugar, I think it was."

The girl nodded and walked over to, what she thought was, the sugar. She poured it up until the 3/4 mark and walked back over to Eren, feeling proud. He nodded and she poured it in the bowl, along with the other ingredients.

"Good job. Now put the sugar away and make sure you seal it up tight."

She obeyed his orders, sealing up the bag tight. Once all the other ingredients were put in the bowl, (including way more chocolate chips than necessary,) Eren mixed it.

"Now, this is the best part," he said while mixing. "Eating the cookie dough. It's like heaven." Mikasa perked up.

The boy got out a clean spoon and shoveled some out. He stuck the spoon in his mouth.

He spit it right back out.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, watching Eren gag as he washed out his mouth with water.

"That... tastes awful..." he cringed. Mikasa was confused.

"That doesn't make sense...we followed all the directions..."

Once Eren was done washing his mouth, he walked over to the bowl. He sniffed it.

"What's wrong with it?" the girl asked.

"Mikasa..." Eren said slowly.

"Yes..?"

He walked over to the other counter. The sugar was still out.

"I thought you put the sugar away..."

"I did."

"Why is it still here?" he picked up the bag.

"That's salt."

"This is sugar. It literally says 'sugar' on the bag..." he explained. Once she read it, her lips formed an "o" shape. Eren groaned of frustration.

"Mikasa!" he threw his arms up in the air. "You added like, a cup of fucking salt!" he yelled.

Mikasa's eyes narrowed. "Well, sorry! The sugar and salt look exactly alike! And it was only three fourths cup!"

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know, Eren..." she looked at the bowl, feeling dumb. He sighed.

"It's ah, it's fine. We learned. Let's make them again. This time, I'll mix the ingredients, and uh, yeah... I'll mix them..." Mikasa nodded, disappointed, and walked over to the couch to watch tv.

* * *

><p>"Miiiiiikasa~" Eren chimed from the kitchen. She looked over and he was signaling her to come over. She grunted as she lifted herself off the couch.<p>

"The mix is done, and it tastes amazing." Eren smiled, giddy. Mikasa smiled back.

"Okay. Let me get a spoon-"

"Ah ah ah..." Eren stopped her in her tracks.

"What? I'm getting a spoon to try some..."

Eren shook his head. "Sit up on the counter," he smiled. Mikasa scrunched her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Sit up on the counter," he repeated, tapping the counter with his fingers. Still confused, Mikasa did what she was told and hopped up on the counter. She sat down slowly, her legs dangling off.

"Okay... Now what?" she asked. Eren walked over and grabbed a spoon, scooping some cookie dough out.

"Food always tastes better when someone is serving you." he grinned. Mikasa's jaw dropped slightly as the tips of her ears grew red.

"Oh really?" she smiled. "Is that why you shoved the pizza down my throat Monday night?"

Eren thought about that. "Nah, but I couldn't think of any other way to make you eat it. Setting that aside, open up."

Mikasa looked away in embarrassment. "I-Is this really necessary?"

Growing impatient, the boy's hand slowly crept up her thigh. Mikasa gasped; Eren used this opportunity to place the spoon in her mouth.

He kept it in there for a couple seconds and then removed it. He watched Mikasa.

Her usually pale face was burnt red. Eren laughed when Mikasa opened her eyes.

"Thoughts?" he asked. Mikasa licked her lips.

"Really good, but," the girl studied him before she punched him in the arm, hard. "You didn't have to do... that." she looked away crossing her arms. Eren smiled.

"First of all, ouch. Second of all, I think I did. I swear, next time I'm gonna have to put a gun to your head to make you try something new," he walked over and put away the spoon.

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, though. Trying new things is so important. You're never gonna be able to find out something new you like unless you try. Right Vinny?" Eren petted the dog's head.

"I don't need to try new things. I know everything I'll ever like already."

Eren sighed. "But you liked the cookie dough, right?"

His question was answered when he turned around. The girl had the bowl in one arm; scooping out more dough with her finger on the other.

"Mikasa!" he exclaimed, running for the bowl. He snatched it away from her. "That's gross," he cringed. Mikasa laughed. "I'm gonna cook these. Get out some milk in a few minutes, 'kay?" she nodded.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, there were glasses of milk out along with a tray of warm cookies.<p>

"Ready... set... dip!" Eren yelled.

"You're such a child..." she whispered, dipping her cookie into the glass.

"Mmmmm," Eren hummed sweetly, chewing slowly. "These are sooo good. I'm sucha good cook."

She laughed. "They are pretty good." Vinny ran up to her and she petted him. "Hey boy."

"Look at you warming up to Vinny," Eren smiled.

"Yeah. He's a good dog. Big though."

"Dalmatians grow to a good size. I've been trying to find him a friend. Another dog he can play with."

"Why would he need another dog to be with when he already has you?" the girl smiled. Eren pursed his lips.

"You know, I take some offense to that. I'm only a dog in the bedroom," he licked his lips. Mikasa instantly blushed.

"Riiight," she tried to suppress an embarrassed smile, grabbing another cookie, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Your hair is getting long," Eren put his head in his hand.

Mikasa stroked her fingers through the strands. "I was thinking of cutting it, but Jean said-" the girl stopped her sentence in her tracks. "Shit," she thought. "Good going, Mikasa. So much for keeping it a secret."

Eren looked at her. "Jean?" he cocked his head casually. "Jean Kirschtein?"

Mikasa averted her eyes. "Ah... yeah. Jean Kirschtein. You remember him?" she dipped a cookie in her milk.

"Yeah," Eren nodded, stretching. "I remember that guy. He say something about your hair?"

"Um... just that he likes it long. It says it's pretty."

Eren inwardly barfed at Jean's poor attempt at flirting. "Ah," he nodded. "In all honesty, I think you'd look cute with short hair."

Mikasa twirled the strands around. "Yeah..." Suddenly, her phone beeped. It was a message from Jean. The girl tried to quickly grab it but Eren was faster.

"Eren! Give it back!" Mikasa exclaimed, reaching over for her phone. Eren crouched down, keeping the phone close to his chest; she leaned over his back, reaching for it.

Eren felt her warm body press up against the back of his. He grinned. He could have some fun with this.

"Nope!" he smiled. He slipped out of Mikasa's grip and ran over to the living room. The girl stood up and pursed her lips.

"Eren. I'm serious. Give it back. Now." she blushed.

"Why? You wanna text your little boyfriend back?" Eren asked, ticked off. Why couldn't she just relax?

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend."

Eren looked at the phone. "Then how come he's texting you saying... 'hey baby'"? Eren asked. Mikasa reddened and ran towards him.

"Give it back!"

"Ooo! Hey baby!" Eren laughed, running around the apartment. Vinny started running around with him, barking loudly. "Hey baby, your hair is so pretty! Hey baby! I love you! Hey baby, marry me!" Eren mocked. As frustrated as she was, Mikasa couldn't help an embarrassed smile grow on her face.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She jumped on Eren's back. He laughed even more.

"Why you want your phone so bad? Got nudes on this thing?" he asked, almost falling to the ground from her weight. His butt was up in the air; Mikasa's legs latched around his. He gasped loudly. "Mikasa! Have you been sexting?" he snickered.

"No! Give that back!" she yelled. Eren fell on the ground.

"Just let me see what's on here!"

"No!"

"Why not? That's shady. You're shady as shit," Eren laughed. Mikasa bit her lip, pinning him down. He punched the middle of her right arm, forcing it to bend. She fell on top of him, until he used that move as an advantage to pin her down. In the process, the phone went flying out of his hand, sliding next to the couch. Mikasa struggled underneath Eren. Vinny ran over to them jumping side to side excitedly. He barked loudly.

"Careful baby," he smiled. Mikasa twitched her nose.

"So you wanna play rough, huh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Always do," he laughed.

"Fine. You asked for it." And with that, the girl smirked, and spit in his face.

* * *

><p>The instant the spit hit his face, his grip loosened. Mikasa squirmed out of his grasp and crawled to get her phone. Once it was in her hands again, she sighed, running fingers through her hair. She felt her heart still beating fast. She turned to Eren.<p>

The boy was still looking at the ground, his jaw dropped slightly. Her saliva dripped off his nose; Mikasa cringed.

After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Did you just...?" he looked at her with a trace of true anger plastered on his face. A hint of fear stabbed Mikasa in the side. "Did you just fucking spit on me...?" he asked. The girl's palms grew clammy. He looked mad.

When she didn't respond, Eren finally wiped his face. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that Ackerman," he growled playfully. Mikasa felt a bit more relieved, but not fully.

"How?" her voice cracked as she swallowed.

Eren stood up. "Wrestle me."

Her lips parted. "... W-wrestle you?"

He nodded. "Wrestle me. If you win... if you win, you get bragging rights and three free solids. But if I win... I get to see what's on your phone. And all of it. Deal?" he asked. Mikasa knitted get eyebrows.

"But... why do you care so much about what's on my phone?"

Eren shrugged. "Curious."

Mikasa sighed and watched as he extended his hand out to her. "Deal?" he asked. She bit her lip but slightly smiled.

"If I win, I get three free solids on you? To make you do anything in the world I want you to do?" she asked.

"Anything in the world."

"Okay," she smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>AN: heheh :3 i hope you enjoyed this chapter, (and Mikasa's cute bad cooking xD) Pweeeasseee review/fav/follow! They all make my day, especially reviews, good or bad. I hope the rest of your week is wonderful! If you ever need help, want someone to talk to, or have any suggestions for the story, feel free to PM me! :D

you guys are all so wonderful ! ~ *heart emoji*

- kyoko


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! How're you all doing? I for one, am TIRED! Which is why I was unfortunately unable to post this last night unu. I apologize! I went trick-or-treating, (yes, I still go, okay? pfft.)and didn't come home until late, and went to sleep late, slept all day today, blah blah, you know how it goes. Anyway, chapter six! One of my favourites. Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em>Eren stood up.<em>

_ "Wrestle me."_

_Her lips parted. "... W-wrestle you?"_

_He nodded. "Wrestle me. If you win... if you win, you get bragging rights and three free solids. But if I win... I get to see what's on your phone. And all of it. Deal?" he asked. Mikasa knitted get eyebrows._

_"But... why do you care so much about what's on my phone?"_

_Eren shrugged. "Curious."_

_Mikasa sighed and watched as he extended his hand out to her. "Deal?" he asked. She bit her lip but slightly smiled._

_"If I win, I get three free solids on you? To make you do anything in the world I want you to do?" she asked.__"Anything in the world."_

_"Okay. Deal."_

* * *

><p>Once Vinny was placed in the bedroom, the boy got in a fighting stance. Mikasa snorted and stood up with him, getting into a stance as well.<p>

"Okay... So how this gonna-" Mikasa was cut short as she felt the impact of his body weight slam against her.

"Jesus christ," she breathed. Eren laughed.

"It's gonna work like that. First one to give up looses. Got it?" he asked. Mikasa nodded.

Standing up, Eren cleared his throat. "Okay... One, two-" yet, he didn't get to finish counting, when Mikasa pounced on him. She went lower, straight towards his stomach, and Eren got the wind knocked out of him. He groaned and rubbed his stomach in pain.

"Shit... I forgot how strong you are..." he squeezed his eyes. Mikasa smiled proudly.

"Givin' up?" she asked.

Eren opened his eyes and smiled. "No way."

He let out a battle cry and knocked her down with a head to her chest. Eren took her arm and twisted it, turning her over and pinning her down. Mikasa curled her toes and sucked in her breath. She wasn't going to lose.

* * *

><p>She sharply stuck her bottom up in the air, hitting his crotch."Ow!" he yelled. Mikasa took her free arm and jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he yelled again. "This isn't even wrestling! Your moves are cheap." he exhaled. The girl snickered as she felt his grip loosen and snatched her arm back, moving her body over. Mikasa extended her arm, her elbow flat against his neck as she sent him hitting the floor. Eren's head was spinning from the impact as she slowly placed a knee on his stomach.<p>

"Give up?" she questioned. Eren laughed.

"I'm a fitness trainer. Like hell I'm gonna give up." Eren grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down, hard. Once Mikasa's head hit the carpet she gasped loudly and clenched her teeth. Biting her lip, the girl put a hand over her eye.

"Time out," she requested weakly, her face and nose growing red, as if she was about to cry. Eren's eyes widened and immediately got off her.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked quickly with concern, slipping his hand behind her head. Mikasa sat up covering her eyes, and breathed loudly, slowly nodding. "Mika, I'm so sorry, I didn't think that-"

_Whoosh._

The boy felt a powerful jab to his head and strong hands holding down his arms. He squinted, groaning from the pain. He opened his eyes to the image of the girl towering over him, smiling.

Eren smirked. "Bastard..." he whispered. Her felt her hair tickle against his cheeks when she giggled. "That's the oldest trick in the book, you know. Pretending to be hurt and then knocking them out. Again, Cheap."

"But you fell for it," she retorted. Eren shrugged in agreement.

"Guess I did. You scared the hell out of me though," he sighed. Mikasa smiled but then slowly blinked as she watched dark red liquid spill out of his nose, and trail slowly down his face.

"E-Eren?" she asked, getting off of him.  
>"Yeah?" he asked.<p>

"Your nose... it's bleeding..."

The boy raised his hand up to his face and wiped his nose. He brought his hand away and, sure enough, his fingers were stained with blood.

"Ah... you're right. Guess that knock was harder than I thought," he chuckled, getting up.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, watching him grab paper towels and wiping his nose.

"Oh, you're fine," he laughed, sitting down on a stool. Mikasa sat on the one next to his. "So... do you hold your head up or down with a nosebleed?"

"Um... neither, probably. I read somewhere either positions aren't necessary. Just keep your nose pinched and let it drain, then wash your face and hands thoroughly once it's done." Eren grinned.

"Ay, look at you, Miss Nurse Ackerman. I'm impressed." he looked at her. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

In the midst of Eren trying to stuff the paper towels up his nose like a child, Mikasa gasped and smiled. "Hey, doesn't this mean I won?" she asked excitedly.

Eren looked up at her and smiled. "Pfft, as if. I think we both know I would've won that if you haven't of cheated."

"I did not cheat. That was smart strategy." she defended.

"Mmhmm..." he rolled his eyes. "Since I'm so nice, we'll say you 'won'. You get bragging rights and three free solids? Lucky girl."

Mikasa grinned. "Do me a solid and uhm... get me a cookie." she told.

"... Really? You could ask me to do anything in the world, and you want me to get you another cookie?" Eren cocked an eyebrow. "You could ask me to strip naked and run around the streets of New York City; but instead you want a fucking cookie," he laughed, getting up. "You're a weird one."

The girl shrugged. She watched him wash his hands and get a clean paper towel to pinch his nose with. He grabbed a cookie from the tray with his free hand and extended his arm out to her to take it. Mikasa didn't move.

"Uh... you gonna take it or not?" he laughed. She shifted her lips.

"... Feed me."

* * *

><p>And the boy could've sworn his nosebleed picked up.<p>

"Feed you?" he asked. She nodded.

"You said that food always tastes better when someone's feeding you."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So feed me. I gotta use these solids on something!" she laughed, bopping up and down like a little girl. He laughed again and sat down on the stool facing her, dipping the cookie in some milk.

"You're ridiculous," he whispered.

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one who said I should act more like a kid." She defended.

Eren nodded. "Whatever."

She opened her mouth and he placed some of the cookie in. She bit down slightly, the milk from the cookie dripping down from her lips to her chin. Eren laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he blushed, his dirty mind clouding his thoughts. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and bit his finger.  
>"Owch!" he exclaimed, retracting his hand.<p>

Mikasa smiled and picked up the cookie, nibbling on it. "You're awful at solids."

"You're awful, period." he sighed.

"Whadda wanna do now?" she asked. Eren walked over to her bedroom door and opened it, letting Vinny out.

"Hey boy," he scratched his head. "Hmmm... What to do..." he looked around, and caught sight of Mikasa's 3DS, collecting dust on the windowsill. His eyes lit up as he ran to his suitcases and grabbed his out.

"Have you bought the new _Smash Bros_?" he asked, waving the console in the air.

Mikasa shook her head. "Nah, haven't touched that thing in ages," she admitted. Eren bit his lips and sighed.

"Damn. I wanted to battle you and beat your ass," he sat down on the couch. Mikasa sat down next to him.

"I'll watch you." she proposed. Eren grinned.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>He would jerk his body and cuss every few minutes, shouting out mean things about characters Mikasa liked.<p>

"Stop battling level 9 CPUs," she nagged. "You can't handle them."

After twenty minutes or so Mikasa wanted to play.

_"Sonic?_ Are you kidding me? Sonic?" the brunet laughed. She shrugged.

"Sonic is good." She changed it to Lucina and started battling two level 1 CPUs with ease. With every win, she raised the levels by one, winning every round. Finally she was fighting level 9 CPUs; _Little Mac_ and _Wii Fit Trainer_.

"Can you handle this one?" he asked, doubting her abilities. "If you need help, you can ask-" even before he could finish his sentence, Mikasa blew _Little Mac_ off the screen. Eren stared at the screen in slight disbelief and went to cross his arms grumpily. After the battle,(that she won,) she gave the console to him and yawned, stretching out and pulling her feet up to lay down. Eren smiled softly and looked at the time; 11:56PM. Maybe they were playing for longer than he thought.

The boy got off the couch to walk over and scratch Vinny behind his ears, kissing his head. "Hey boy... Ya hungry?" Eren whispered. The dog's ears perked up and Eren smiled, jogging to the kitchen to grab some dog treats. Vinny eagerly jumped up and ate them. Eren walked over to the wall to plug in his 3DS, and turned around to see Mikasa... asleep.

He laughed and walked over to her, sitting down in front of her face. She was drooling slightly, and he thought; _how tired did she have to be to fall asleep so quickly?_

With hesitation but curiosity, he stroked his thumb over her cheek, feeling her cold skin under his. Her face was soft and he smiled; she finally looked like a little girl in her sleep. He tucked her bangs behind her ear and she opened her eyes. Startled, he moved back. She blinked a few times and looked around. She saw him and sighed.

"What time is it?" she whispered. He shrugged.

"Past 12." the girl sighed again and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so tired..." she stated weakly. Eren swallowed.

"Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Eren walked over and slid his hands underneath her frame, picking her up. Mikasa was half conscious, not really caring what was happening. He laughed, knowing if she was fully awake, she'd be kicking and squirming to get out of his grasp.<p>

The walk was a short one, as he laid her down on her large bed, tucking her in the comforter. He sat down and sighed, exhausted as well. With one last glance of her, he exited the bedroom, going to lay down on the couch.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later he entered the bedroom again. She was slightly snoring. He bit his lip and reluctantly decided to disrupt her slumber.<p>

"Mikasa... hey, Mikasa..." he whispered, shaking her lightly. He took her shoulder and shook her harder, and finally she woke up gasping.

"Shh, shh, it's just me," he couldn't help but laugh at her night paranoia.

"Oh..." she sighed. "... What's wrong?"

Eren shifted his weight. "Erm... do you have an extra blanket or something?" he asked. "I'm kinda cold..."

Mikasa snorted. "Yeah, sure, there's some in the... oh... shoot..." she sighed, hitting her forehead with her hand. "I uh, ugh, I lent all my blankets to Sasha because her and Connie wanted to build a house out of blankets or something." she groaned, laying back down.

Eren fake laughed. "Ha, it's fine, really, I'm fine..." he looked around.

"No... No..." she shook her head, squeezing her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's practically Winter already and those windows against the wall probably don't help... ugh..." she sighed.

"Mikasa, it's fine, really, I was just... uh... just a little cold, 's all..."

They sat there in awkward silence until Mikasa spoke up. "Well... why don't... why don't you uh, um... you can come sleep with me, if you want..." she cleared her throat, looking at the sheets.

A slight nervous blush grew on his face as he chuckled. "No, I don't wanna take up space... Really, I'll be okay..."

"No, I insist. I don't like the idea of you freezing out there-"

"I'm not freezing though! Ha, Mikasa, I-"

"Eren." She looked at him. He looked at her. They were both tired, and even though Eren was stubborn, he wasn't stubborn enough to turn down an invitation of crawling into a warm bed with a pretty girl. He smiled, sighing. "Call Vinny in." Mikasa instructed, laying back down.

Eren did as she said and Vinny trotted in the room, curling up at the foot of the bed. Eren closed the door and carefully got in, slipping under the covers.

He sighed loudly at the content feeling of being wrapped in the covers. Mikasa laughed.

"Better now?" she asked with eyes closed, her voice cute and quiet. Eren nodded as he stared at her back. She stripped off her sweater, so she was only wearing a tank top and bra, and Eren watched as her skin moved in unison to her breaths.

"Yeah," he responded, his voice raspy from fatigue. "Hey... Mikasa..." he whispered.

"Mmm?" she asked tiredly.

"Face me." he stated.

"What?" she asked.

"Face me, please," the boy repeated.

It took a few seconds, but Mikasa finally turned her body over with a slight grunt and faced him, her eyes lazily opened. An obvious look of confusion was glued to her face. Eren smiled as he watched the moonlight bounce off her silver eyes.

"Sorry..." he whispered, tucking a strand behind her ear. "I just... I read somewhere, that the last thing we see at night, or the last thing we think of, is what we dream about..." he blinked. "So I figured, if you're the last thing I saw before I fell asleep, I'd have sweet dreams." he laughed.

The girl's lips were parted as her mouth went dry, her face flushed red from his thoughts. "Oh." she tried to laugh, feeling her stomach flutter from- him. His words, his looks, his voice, his scent; all the girl wanted to do was to lay and watch him talk.

"Yeah," he laughed, covering his mouth and nose, his teal eyes glimmering. "It's probably all fake, but," he hesitated, then continued. "It gives me an excuse to see your face again." Mikasa could feel her heart beating loudly, and wondered if Eren could hear it too.

"Goodnight, Mikasa." he sighed, closing his eyes.

"G-Goodnight, Eren..." she stuttered, watching him until he drifted off in a slumber. She was half in one herself until her phone buzzed, alerting a new message. She ignored it until it buzzed a second time, and curiosity overpowered her and she grabbed her phone, squinting at the brightness. One text.

_Jean: Hey baby ;) I know you're probably asleep but I wanted you to know I've been thinking about you all night, I can't wait until tomorrow. I guess for you that'd be today, and in that case, morning beautiful xx__  
><em>  
>Mikasa read the text over, and over, and over again. The text was gushy and flirty and sweet; all things she fell for with a guy. She glanced over at Eren, then at the text, then at Eren, and she sighed loudly, really wanting to scream.<p>

She'd have to make a silent decision, wouldn't she? Eren or Jean? But it wasn't fair! She liked them both so much!

Well. Shit.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww, my poor baby, she's so conflicted! ^ Heh, well Jean will actually be in the story next chapter... wonder how that's gonna go down! I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Haha ~ Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it! I would especially appreciate any and all reviews, faves, and if you haven't already, follows! (not to sound pushy omg you can do what u want to do pumpkin ily)

Until next time, and Happy Late Halloween! :D

-kyoko


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! :D I really, really, really apologize for that loooong wait like omg i haven't updated in nearly three weeks ;3; i am so sorry! ive honestly just been super duper busy with school and stuff i haven't been able to write. this chapter definitely took me the longest to write - i was working on bits and pieces here and there over those three weeks. i finally finished writing it tonight, and it ended up being so long i had to break it up into two chapters lol. so here's chapter 7, again, i am SO sorry for the wait ;w; i really do feel awful but i hope you can understand and forgive me ~!

btw - this chapter includes a lot of gushy fluffy stuff between mikasa and jean. sorry for the cheesiness in advance. also, it gets a bit nsfw, i mean not really badly but like. kissin n stuff. and the last thing is a major argument, so yeah. just a warning!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>*~* Week Two, Day Six*~*<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Eren woke up to a different view. Instead of the usual white couches and the scent of coffee, he was greeted with warm burgundy sheets and the smell of lavender. A smile grew on his face as he remembered last night, and turned over to an empty bed. He sighed, getting up and splashing some water in his face. He walked out of the bedroom and into the main room, to see Mikasa sipping coffee and typing on her computer.<p>

"Morning," he greeted, opening the fridge.

"Morning," the girl greeted back. She noticed Eren wasn't wearing a shirt, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. When he turned around to look at her, he noticed and laughed.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he grinned, full well knowing. Mikasa widened her eyes and blushed, looking away.

"... Nothing..." she cleared her throat.

"Mmhmm..." he smiled, pouring cereal in his bowl.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and caught sight of her phone. A pang of remembrance shot through her and she sighed.

"Hey... Eren..." she started. He grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and walked over to the table.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um... I'm gonna need you out of the apartment today..."

Eren cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" he laughed.

"Um... uh... cleaning... I need to clean this place. It's a mess."

The boy stopped chewing. He looked at her suspiciously and then looked around the apartment, then back at her. "Mikasa, this place is spotless..."

She shifted nervously. "Well... yeah.. but I mean like, really clean it, like... vacuuming, dusting, scrubbing the bathroom and kitchen, and... uh, rearranging things..."

"Oh..." he chewed. "Well, I'd love to help!"

She immediately shook her head. "No, no, it's best if I do it alone..."

"No, really, I insist. It's the least I could do. Also, it sounds like fun."

"Eren, really," she laughed. "Really, I just wanna do it alone. I... uh, I need some time to think about some things and clear my head... So if you don't mind... I'd like to just do it alone..."

The room was silent for a few seconds. "Oh. Okay... I guess..." he looked down at his cereal, disappointed he couldn't spend the day with her. He was planning to make today the first full day they could spend together... and now he would be able to because she wanted to... clean?

He sighed. Whatever.

"Alright... well... when's a good time to leave?" he fake laughed.

"Errm... 12, I'll probably start getting ready- I mean, uh, cleaning, I'll, yeah, I'll probably start getting ready to clean at 12... yeah..." she sighed.

He studied her one more time and nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

><p>By 11:30, the brunet zipped up his coat and snapped on his watch, getting ready to leave.<p>

"You and Armin hanging out?" the girl cocked her head as she held the door.

"Mm? Yeah, actually, he suggested going to that new art museum... the uh, Museum of The SL?"

Mikasa dropped her jaw slightly. "N-No fair! I've been wanting to go there so badly!" she exclaimed. Eren chuckled.

"Cleaning can wait till tomorrow, seriously, you should come with Armin and I. We haven't spent the day all together in months; plus the museum is close to that Italian restaurant you like." he smiled.

Mikasa knitted her eyebrows and sighed, defeated. Oh how badly she wanted to go!

"Sorry, Eren, but I'm just gonna stay inside and clean," she laughed sadly.

He scrunched his nose. "Lame." he sighed, almost irritated. He walked out of the apartment and down the hall, until she couldn't see him anymore. Mikasa shut the door and leaned against it, covering her face with her hands. This date better be good.

* * *

><p>The girl took a long shower to sort through her thoughts, and picked out an outfit. Deciding an outfit she was satisfied with took her at least 20 minutes, putting on makeup ten, making sure everything in her apartment was where it was needed to be, five. Satisfied, she was about to rest on the couch when there was a knock. The sudden noise made her jump as she checked the time- 12:50PM. He was kinda of early; not that she was complaining.<p>

Quietly walking to the door, she checked through the peephole to see if it was him. Sure enough, it was. And he was holding flowers.

A shaky, nervous Mikasa straitened her skirt and button down, pulled her socks up, and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"... Cleaning?" Armin laughed, observing the mosaics on the walls.<p>

"Yeah, can you believe that? Cleaning. Her apartment is spotless. And I mean spotless in every sense of the word. She's lying about something."

Armin sighed. "I just don't see any logical reason for her to lie, though?"

Eren shook his head. "Me either. All 's I know is she said she wanted, "time to think" or some shit like that."

The blond laughed. "Maybe she just really needed a day away from you."

Eren pursed his lips. "You know, for a best friend, you do an awful job."

Armin laughed again. "Why don't we grab some lunch and then check out the gift shop. Maybe you can pick up something for her?" he suggested.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"He smells nice," was the first thing that ran through her mind when he walked in.<p>

"Hey, Mikasa!" Jean handsomely grinned, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Jean!" she greeted warmly, accepting the embrace. He let go and handed her the flowers.

"I uh, I got these, and thought they looked nice, so..."

It was a full bouquet of fresh, vibrant red roses. Mikasa gasped and smiled widely. "Jean, they're beautiful..." she beamed.

"Just like you..." he whispered, smiling, stepping closer to tuck some hair behind her ears. The girl blushed and laughed.

"Thank you for them. I'm gonna go put them in some water."

"'Kay."

They walked over to the kitchen and Mikasa carefully filled a vase up with water, and arranged the flowers into it.

"Hmm. I think they need to be trimmed a little," she thought as she brought out a pair of scissors. While she was trimming at the counter, she felt his hands snake around her waist. She bit her lip and smiled, feeling his lips trail across her neck.

"Whadda wanna do after this?" she asked. Jean lightly bit his lip.

"You..." he whispered, so quiet she didn't even hear it. Mikasa turned her head.

"How does this look?" she asked.

Jean nodded. "I like it." Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you again. So really, did you have anything in mind you wanted to do?" she turned to him, placing her hands in his.

"Not really, babe, I just wanted to hang out with you for the day," he smiled. She returned it.

"Alright, well are ya hungry?" she walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, a bit. Let's make some lunch."

* * *

><p>"Eren! Put that down!" the blue-eyed boy scolded his best friend again. Eren rolled his eyes and stopped shaking the snow globe.<p>

"I just wanted to see if it works."

Armin rolled his eyes. "Have you picked out anything for her yet?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"No... and hey, this isn't for her, it's for me, too." the brunet defended.

"Eren, you don't even know what museum we're in. You bought tickets hoping she would go. Because you wanted to spend the day with her."

"A-And you!" Eren exclaimed. Armin smiled and rolled his eyes again.

"Ready to admit you love her yet?" he asked.

Eren snorted. "Ha! As if. Living with her only proves that-"

"That you're madly and embarrassingly in love with her?"

"... that she's so not my type."

"Eren, your type is anything female."

"Look who's talking, mister, 'I've never had a girlfriend.'"

Armin laughed. "Whatever. Just pick something out. I wanna stop by one more exhibit before we leave."

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait, so you and Marco stole that entire thing?" Mikasa laughed, holding her stomach.<p>

"Yes! I'm telling you, it was hilarious. And then get this- the cops show up. Marco's shitting his pants. I thought I was gonna faint. They pull up, and suddenly Marco starts hyperventilating. Like straight up," Jean laughed. Mikasa covered her mouth in anticipation.

"And so like, I didn't know what he was doing at the time, but he starts having these like, full out mini panic attacks. And he's on the sidewalk, flailing, crying, almost screaming, and in the middle of it all, I turned to the cop and yelled, 'Holy shit! Call the cops!' right to his face. Long story short, instead of getting caught, we actually got police escorted to the hospital for Marco. It was insane."

Mikasa couldn't stop giggling. The story wasn't even that funny- she was just happy. This boy made her so happy.

"Oh my gosh," she laughed. "That sounds pretty insane." she covered her mouth with her two hands when she smiled, and Jean gently pulled them off.

"Don't cover your smile," he whispered. Mikasa took her hands off her mouth and blushed. Jean leaned over and pecked her on the lips.

"That was a good meal," he stretched, satisfied.

"I'm glad!" she beamed, picking up the plates and setting them in the sink, silently thanking the grocery store next to her apartment for always having ready-to-eat sandwiches. "Wanna just watch some tv?" she suggested. Jean smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Eren groaned in boredom. "Are you finished looking at sketches of weird ass creatures?" he asked. Armin pointed to a piece of paper on the wall framed in glass.<p>

"Look, Eren. This was speculated to have been drawn by a solider of the Scouting Legion. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago, -"

"Weird titan things roamed the Earth, humanity was almost lost if it weren't for the Scouting Legion, blah blah blah. I know. I learned all this stuff in history class every year." Armin smiled at his friend's remembrance.

"Yeah, I guess we can go, since you're just so anxious to see your girlfriend." he sighed, exiting the room. Eren pursed his lips.

"She's not my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Mikasa tried watching tv. She really did.<p>

They flipped through the channels continuously, unable to find something good to watch. Finally she stopped at some 50's sci-fi movie that looked somewhat interesting. Two minutes into the movie, and she was well aware of his hand on her leg.

Though inexperienced and nervous, Mikasa got the hint and scooted closer to him. Jean nuzzled his nose in her hair, whispering sweet things in her ear that made her heart flutter. In no time her eyes were closed; she was unconscious of everything except his hands.

Somehow, in a spam of minutes, she was laying down on the couch, Jean on top. He was kissing her down her neck; forcefully; hungrily, even. Mikasa thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest every time she felt his lips come in contact with her skin. "You're so pretty..." he whispered, sucking her neck. Slowly, his fingers trailed down to the buttons on Mikasa's blouse- and she panicked. She didn't know why she did, but it happened. Her hands stopped his from unbuttoning, and in a flurry of thoughts, she unexpectedly pinned him down, molding her lips against his. Jean's eyes widened but he quickly grinned, liking the feeling of her taking over. He couldn't help but laugh and she joined in.

"Mmm... you're cute," he laughed. Mikasa tucked some hair behind her ears. It flowed down all the way to his chest and he ran his fingers through it.

"I think my hair is getting too long..." she sighed. Jean immediately shook his head.

"It's perfect, ... I like it long..." he complimented. Mikasa smiled.

"Alright then."

She leaned down again and placed her lips on his. The boy moved his hands down her figure, toying with the elastic band of her skirt. He rubbed her sides as he bit her lip, and Mikasa arched into him. Mikasa's hands ran up his chest, and Jean quickly stripped off his tshirt, savoring the feeling of her touch on his skin. He kissed her with even more force this time, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm..." he sighed. Mikasa's knee was placed in the middle of his legs and he sucked her neck again, making her laugh. She was kissing him again-

That's when she heard the click.

Her eyes shot open as they trailed to the door; recognizing what that click meant. Who was there? Eren? A rush of paranoia flew over her; yet the way Jean was touching her, she was losing senses to think straight.

Yet, her senses weren't wrong.

"Hey Mikasa! Check out this cool little thing I got you from... the... museum..." The brunet boy bursted in with excitement, but it quickly turned to confusion and then anger as he saw the display in front of him.

Mikasa immediately broke away from Jean's lips, her heart beating fast. Eren's mouth was parted, and his head felt dizzy.

Mikasa... kissing Jean? Did I just walk in on... Mikasa... kissing Jean?

"E-Eren!" she exclaimed, not even wanting to know what shade of red her face was stained. "W-What're you... W-why..."

The boy pursed his lips and regained his thoughts. He walked calmly, closer towards them, even though on the inside, he was raging.

"Armin and I came back from the museum earlier than planned," he crossed his arms. "How's uh, your cleaning going, Mikasa?" he asked, his lips pressed in a thin line. He stared at Jean. The girl caught sight of his knuckles; they were clenched so hard they were turning white. She grew even more worried.

"Ahh... Umm..." she started to get off Jean, and he groaned.

"Listen, Jaeger," he stood up. He was taller than Eren, but not by much. "I don't know why you're here, or what you're talking about, but you need to get out."

Laughing.

Eren started laughing in his face. Mikasa could only sit there and watch.

"I need to get out? Me?" he asked. "No, no, listen, you sonofabitch. You're lucky you haven't been thrown out those fucking windows yet. You're the one who needs to go. You're the one who needs to leave." Eren spat out angrily, inches away from Jean's face.

Jean balled up Eren's collar in his fist. "You fucking..." but before he could finish, Mikasa stood up.

She placed her two hands on Jean's one. Eren watched as something as simple as her touch made him let go. Eren also watched her hands holding his tightly.

Jean looked down at her. "Maybe you should go..." she whispered. Jean took one more look at Eren, and one more look at her.

He practically growled. Eren watched him pick up his tshirt. Before he left the room, he pointed up Mikasa's chin, and locked lips with hers, making sure Eren saw. He lasted the kiss out as long as he could, Mikasa not moving. When he broke away, he whispered, "Hey, I'll text you beautiful," in her ears, and walked off, smirking at a furious Eren.

* * *

><p>They stood there in silence for at least a minute straight, Mikasa staring at the floor and Eren staring at her. Both their hearts were beating fast; both did not want to talk.<p>

Finally, the raven-haired girl broke the silence of the deafening atmosphere.

"Um..." she bit the inside of her lip.

"Why." Eren didn't ask; he stated.

Mikasa dreaded the moment she had to look up at him.

"Why? Why what?" she asked, irritated.

Eren quietly growled, growing angrier every minute. "Why?! Why Jean, of all people?" he asked. "W-"

"Why, what, Eren? Why what?" she asked, ticked off.

"Y-You know what I'm talking about! Why Jean? W- What's your interest in him? What do you see in him?" Eren asked, nostrils flaring.

"Wh- What? W- Why do you care? That's none of your business!"

Eren's eyes narrowed. Because she was right. It isn't any of his business. And he hated it. He hated her so much right now.

"Whatever! At least I don't act like a little kid every time someone compliments me. Like god, get over yourself!" he yelled. Mikasa knitted her eyebrows.

"W-What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means at least I can get laid without even needing to know her name, miss pretentious," he spat.

She balled her hands up in fists. "You know what Eren? Why don't you just go fuck every girl in lower Manhattan? God knows you already have!"

He clenched his teeth. "You're such an idiot!" he screamed, anger overflowing his thoughts. "Jean's probably getting his sucked by another girl right now, who thinks the exact same as you. Gpd, least I don't invite some creep over to make out with and pretend they care about me for attention!"

"Attention?!" she seethed. "What... what attention? Do you seriously think I'm with Jean because I want your attention?" her entire body was shaking with rage. "News flash, Eren! Not everything revolves around a girl trying to get your attention!" tears were pricking at her eyes. "Jean... he actually cares about me. He pays attention to me! More than any of my friends ever have!"

He could see tears swelling in her eyes, and his anger was quickly placed with guilt.

"Gch..." his breath hitched. Mainly because.. he just couldn't say anything. This all went way too far. This wasn't his business in the first place; and now he made her cry.

"Mika-"

"No. Get out. Just..." she bit her lip again, so hard she tasted blood. "Get. Out."

Eren swallowed and looked at her one more time. She had her back faced to him. He decided it would be best to leave. So he did. And as soon as that apartment door shut; she collapsed.

* * *

><p>UGH! my poor mikasa ;u; don't cry bby ill cuddle you ;u; ugh but yeah like damn eren chill<p>

even though this is chapter 7, to me, it's more like a part of chapter 7. chapter 8 will be posted **tomorrow**, so be sure to read it to find out what happens next!

i hate to write them fighting ;/ i promise they'll make up... or will they :D

anyways, yeah! i'd absolutely love to get some feedback! reviews/faves/follows all make me feel v happy u/u tell me what you think of this chapter, or of eren and mikasa! (or hey, even jean! pfft) i love reading all reviews!

also, i may be posting some other eremika stories on my account, since i already have a billion other oneshots already written that are kinda just laying around in my phone haha. i just need motivation u feel

until next time! thank you again for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think!

- kyoko


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! welcome back B) here's chapter eight, as promised! i can't believe this story already has eight chapters omg. i have no idea where it's gonna end tbh

_warning:_ there's another bit of a nsfw scene in this chapter, along with some alcohol consumption. just a warning!

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Eren stayed in the hallway for a solid few minutes, trying to process everything that just happened. And a part of him was waiting... waiting for Mikasa to open that door again and come out crying; running to him so he could take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Kiss every tear off her face he caused and apologize repetitively until she begged him to shut up. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. She hates him right now. He should hate her.<p>

He walked down the hallway as if there were weights attached to his ankles. He walked in the elevator and hit the lobby floor; slamming against the far wall. The trip was silent. He could somewhat see his reflection in the faded metal.

He punched his reflection until it was bent in all different directions, and even then he wasn't satisfied.

He couldn't stop. A huge bruise formed over his knuckles as he felt the pain spread through his arm.

"Damn her!" _Punch._ "Damn that ... bitch!" _Punch._ He felt hot tears slip out of his eyes._ Punch. Crack._ "Ah!" he yelled, grabbing his hand back. This made him even angrier. So he punched the metal wall again. And again. Until he started seeing blood, and his arm was fully numb.

Eren breathed heavily as he walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Many eyes were glued to him as he walked with a scowl, his face red from tears and his hand throbbing. A man walked up to him and asked him if he was okay. Eren told him to stick it up his ass and pushed him away, walking straight out of the building and onto the streets of New York. He didn't know where he was going. It was a usual, dark gloomy day, and it started sprinkling as he walked, the water tapping on his leather jacket. He checked his watch. Almost 4 o'clock.

Sounds of thunder struck the city and he walked for a few blocks to cool off, into the more dangerous neighborhoods of New York City. The part tourists usually avoid.

Poverty permeated the streets as Eren walked on the cracked sidewalks. The most sickening part was; he knew where he was. He knew where the sidewalks lead to, he remembers. He knew this part of the city like the back of his hand. So he knew where the closest bar was. And he swore he'd never come back here again. Yet, he walked up and opened the door.

* * *

><p>The smell of alcohol in this bar was nostalgic, and it made him want to throw up. He looked around at the poorly lit place; nothing seemed to have changed. Neon lights still hung on the walls, old fans spun from the ceiling. The place was absolutely bustling with large drunk men laughing and playing pool, smoking when they're not supposed to, and feeling up the waitresses. The clinking sound of shiny beer glasses grew louder as Eren walked up to the bar and sat down, his hood covering his eyes.<p>

A man walked up to him. "What can I getcha?"

Eren's heart pounded fast. "Anything." he stated.

The man rose his eyebrows. "Okay. Anything comin' up."

As he grew hotter in the bar, Eren took off his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds around him; if that was even possible. His thoughts floated to Mikasa, (damn him), and he regretfully invited them. Her scent, her smile, her tears... thinking about her in a place like this made him sick.

He opened his eyes when he felt cold glass press up against his arm. It was his beer. He's never seen or smelled this type before. He took a sip and nearly choked; it was disgusting. And extremely alcoholic. The man next to him laughed.

"Pansy," he muttered. Eren clenched his teeth and started gulping it down, no matter how gross it was.

* * *

><p>As soon as the apartment door slammed shut Mikasa feel to her knees. She covered her breath in attempt to hold back crying, just in case Eren was still out in the hallway. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door, releasing sobs. She cried into her bed sheets, soaking her pillows with tears. They were tears of anger. God, she hated crying. She hated fighting with Eren even more. Ever since their last big fight which equaled in them avoiding each other for months, she decided to always try to resolve problems. But she just couldn't resolve this one. And he just wouldn't shut up.<p>

She felt a vibration under her arm as Mikasa picked up her phone, trying to read the text through her blurry vision.

_Jean: hey beautiful xx i just wanted to let you know i can't stop thinking about your lips ;) i had fun today and can't wait to hang out again. also forget that douchebag bc he's not worth keeping around_

Mikasa read the last line over and over. _"... he's not worth keeping around."_ She growled in frustration, throwing her phone across the room. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Th raven haired girl laid on the bed, her crying gradually fading. She heard scratching on the door and knew it was Vinny. She tried to ignore it, but he just kept scratching, and she sighed, getting up to open it.

As soon as the door was opened, the pup trotted in, sitting at her feet. She scratched his head and plopped back down on the bed, the sheets now cold from her tears. Vinny walked over and jumped up on the bed, walking over to her face. He whimpered and nuzzled his snout underneath her arm, knowing she was hurting. A part of Mikasa softened a bit for the dog.

"Hey boy..." she said weakly, sniffing. "You heard all that, didn't you..." she referred to the fight. "Sorry I had to keep you in here for a few hours while Jean was here. That was selfish of me." she scratched behind his ears.

"So your owner's pretty mad at me, huh?" she sighed. Vinny cocked his head. "Eren," she stated, and his ears perked up. She smiled. "Yeah. He's a bit temper minded. Always has been. I know he hates Jean, but I didn't think he'd go that far..." she whispered. "Ugh, I just don't understand boys. What about you, Vinny?" she asked, and he wagged his tail. "Yeah... you're the only boy I like talking to."

* * *

><p>He felt like he was going to be sick. He kept downing the beer, glass after glass.<p>

"You're gonna drink me dry," the bartender said. Eren sighed. He just wanted to go home. What was he even doing here?

"Sorry." the boy muttered, sliding his money down on the bar. He started to drunkenly walk out, squeezing his eyes shut every few seconds. _Why was everything so dizzy?_

He started to take wobbly steps and hit his head against his hand- he really did feel sick. He managed to walk out of the bar, and as he was walking, his shoulder bumped into someone elses with force.

"Ay, you just hit me?" a man's voice rang behind him. Eren tried to ignore it, focusing on the sidewalk. "Ay, boy!" the man walked closer, taking Eren's shoulder and spinning him around. "Didjyou just hit me?" he asked. Eren blinked and looked up.

He was about a foot taller than Eren, with dark tan skin. He was wearing a black hat, and his muscles were twitching; he looked ready to beat someone up.

"Look... I..." Eren held his head in pain. What was he going to say again? "Just let me go," he said, his grip on his shoulder starting to hurt. Yet, the grip only grew tighter.

"Whaju just say to me?" the man yelled, angry.

"Just fucking... let go of me!" Eren shouted, swatting the man's arm away from his own.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" he asked. Before Eren knew it his face was in collision with the man's fist, making him fly straight to the ground, hard. He groaned stumbling to get up, and he thought he was going to pass out.

"W-What was that?" he asked, and before he knew it, he was punched again. "Fuck... What's your deal?!" he groaned.

Some guys finally pried him off Eren. "Shit," he whispered under his breath, trying to stand up, but failed, and collapsed on the street.

* * *

><p>Mikasa's breathing finally slowed, and she lay still on the bed, cuddling Vinny, asleep. Suddenly she felt a loss of heat when the dog stood up and jumped off the bed. Her eyes blinked open and followed the dog around her room, and over to a pile a clothes where her phone landed. He wagged his tail as he sat next to the pile with a smile.<p>

Shifting her lips, Mikasa got up and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching over as far as she could for the phone. Finally, she grabbed it with her pointer finger and scooted it over to her hand, checking the time, (6:19 PM... already?!) and unlocking it.

Five new text messages, all from Armin.

_Armin: Hey, you there?_

_- Hello?_

_- Mikasa, I need you to call me ..._

_- I'm going to call you._

She checked when the last message was sent; two minutes ago. As expected, the phone lit up with a screen of a caller, and she tapped the green 'accept' button.

Laying back down, the phone was pressed against her warm cheek as his voice filled her head.

"Mikasa?"

"Hi, Armin. Sorry I didn't respond to your texts, I was uh, sleeping. ... What's wrong?"

"Well... can you explain why I found Eren on the side of the road, barely conscious, with a huge black eye?"

Silence fell over the call. Mikasa facepalmed.

"I... I have not a clue why you would find him like that. Is he okay?" she asked, with more concern than she'd like to admit.

"Yeah... Well... I mean, I brought him back to my apartment, laid him on the couch, he got up once to throw up, and then laid back down..."

Mikasa traced over her fingernails with her thumb.

"... When Eren came, Jean and I were..." her voice trailed off. Armin waited patiently. "We were... kissing, and everything kinda just froze. It hurts my head to try to remember what happened; Eren got angry, typical, Jean was kind of an asshole, typical, and I don't know. Jean left, Eren yelled at me..." Mikasa started biting her tongue at the memories of him shouting at her. "And... he left. I don't know where he went, but obviously out drinking and probably got in a fight."

Armin nodded. "That's what I was thinking, too. The drinking and fight part, I mean," he laughed as he tucked some blond strands behind his ear. "Well, I was driving to the library, and there's a shortcut through the rundown suburb of Armour, and I saw a guy laying on the street that was wearing the exact same one Eren was wearing this morning. So when I went to get a closer look, I realized the guy was Eren. Worriedly, I laid him in my car, and now here we are." Armin chuckled.

Mikasa couldn't help but crack a small smile. "And this is only two week's damage. I wonder what the next two weeks will bring," she laughed, covering her eyes with her hand. Armin chimed in with the laughter.

"Well, I think you have someone here who needs to come home..." the blond said, looking at Eren. Mikasa sighed.

"I'll be on my way."

* * *

><p><em>"He's probably still mad at me..."<em> Was the first thought that raced through her mind as she walked into Armin's warm apartment. He was reading a novel that looked as thick as his head, and Eren was slumped over on the couch, stripped of his shirt.

Armin looked up and smiled. "Hi," he greeted warmly, folding the corner of the page to mark it.

"Hi," Mikasa waved and took off her coat, walking over to Eren and sighing. "He's probably still mad at me, you know..."

Armin leaned on the back of the couch. "Are _you_ still mad at _him_?" he asked.

Mikasa glanced at his chest briefly, then his stomach, which showed a light definition of abs.

"No..." she shook her head. Armin was right, a purple bruise was forming over the skin of Eren's right eye. There was also an already formed bruise on his right knuckle. She laughed faintly. "This is so like him..." she wanted to hold his hand. She wanted him to wake up.

"Hey, actually, you wanna have dinner here tonight?" Armin offered nicely. "We can order something. There's a new restaurant that opened up a few blocks down."

Mikasa sighed, relaxed. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Hey, I'm gonna use your restroom," she said, getting up.

"Okay! I forgot to get my mail this morning, so I'll be right back." the blond said, grabbing his keys.

"Alright," Mikasa said, smiling. She watched as Armin closed the door behind her as she walked into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror.

It felt awkward, she thought. This was the first time her and Eren have been alone since this morning, yet this morning seemed so far away.

She walked out into the apartment and sighed in the warmth; Armin's apartment has always been decorated with lots of orange and red and yellows, making you feel safe, as opposed to her cold, white, glass apartment.

Eren laid, almost dead looking on the couch. The girl put the back of her hand to his forehead; his skin was burning. She started to worry and traced her finger up and down his forehead. Before she knew it, her finger was gliding over his warm skin; down his cheeks, neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest. His chapped lips were parted and she ran her fingers softly across them, blushing. She liked to say she was doing this unconsciously, but she was fully conscious of what she was doing. Yet her mind really was racing. She liked Jean. But she's always loved Eren. But... she loved Jean too, right? I mean, why else would she kiss him? Why else would she let him touch her? Because... she loves him.

... Right?

She sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Eren watched Mikasa twirl again, smiling.<em>

_"You look amazing," he grinned, grabbing her waist. Mikasa threw her head back and laughed, her face red. "I love it. Thank you." she looked up at him, and his smiled never faded._

_"Anything for you, babe," he whispered, trailing his fingers down her back and playing with the lace on her silk shirt. He planted kisses from her forehead down to her neck, Mikasa pressing her body against him._

_"Mmm... It's getting late," he said, walking towards the bed with his hands wrapped around her waist. Mikasa nodded, getting the message as his hands lowered to her bottom, letting her jump up as her legs wrapped around his body._

_He laid her down on the bed softly, his lips never leaving her neck. "... Eren..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. He tugged on the lacy shirt he bought her, wanting nothing more than to rip it off now. He broke the kiss, both of them panting as Mikasa hooked her thumbs on the hem of his pants. Everything was happening so fast. He breathed out, urging her to take his pants off as he went in for another kiss, their tongues colliding. She moaned, his voice getting lost in his throat as he felt his legs free of his pants. Eren ran his fingers up her stomach, lifting and pulling off the shirt, reluctantly breaking lips with her. He kissed the middle of her chest, wanting to take her bra off as well. Mikasa's hands slipped down to his boxers, and she could feel him getting hard against her leg. Her shoulders were free of her bra straps as he sucked on her neck._

_"Eren..." she moaned. "Eren..." again, louder. "Eren... Eren..." she cried out. "Eren... EREN!"_

* * *

><p>The boy's eyes shot open from shock as he gasped. He was met with a two pairs of eyes; gray and light blue.<p>

"Eren... Are you okay? You're covered in sweat..." Armin knitted his eyebrows, concerned. Mikasa tilted her head and Eren looked over at her. As if his heart wasn't beating fast enough, it seemed to have sped up when she watched him.

"Your entire face is flushed, too. Are you sick?" his best friend asked. After a few seconds of registering everything, Eren blinked a few times.

"No... I'm okay..." he sat up, avoiding eye contact. "Umm... what time is it?" he asked casually, trying to calm himself down, the realization sinking in that he actually just had his first dream about Mikasa, and it was... _that_ kind of dream.

And he didn't want it to end.

"Quarter past seven," Mikasa answered. Her first words to him since their fight.

"... Thanks." Eren said, still avoiding her gaze.

"Um.. So... You hungry?" Armin asked, changing the mood. "I know I may be a bit late for dinner, but do you guys wanna grab something?"

Eren blinked, and this time he winced when he did. "I... don't really wanna go out like this..." he said, gesturing to his black eye.

"Ah. Yeah, that's fair. I can make some spaghetti," Armin offered, standing up.

"I'll help," Mikasa stood up. Both Eren and Armin couldn't help but laugh. Eren cursed himself at doing so.

"Errm... Maybe you should just stay in here and Eren can help me," Armin nervously laughed. Mikasa narrowed her gaze.

"It's just spaghetti. I'm not gonna mess up spaghetti." she defended, hurt at her friend's laughter.

"Alright, okay. I'd love your help then." Armin smiled. Mikasa finally smiled too. Eren watched her embarrassed frown turn into a cute smile, and he melted a little inside.

Curse his weakness.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so, why did the guy punch you?" Armin asked, confused.<p>

"I told you, I have no idea, really. I just accidentally bumped into him-"

"Because you were drunk..." Armin cut in.

"... Yeah. And he totally flipped out. He was frickin' insane," Eren sighed, stuffing his mouth with more noodles."This is good." he nodded.

"Mikasa made most of it," Armin smiled. She looked up from her plate and stared at him, fake laughing.

"Well, you told me everything I needed to do..." she said.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't mess- er, there were no mistakes made," he blushed, biting his tongue. Mikasa still knew he meant well.

* * *

><p>Eren and Mikasa didn't mutter a single word to each other that night. Yet, they did sneak glances at each other. A lot. So much, in fact, that Armin commented on it. Twice.<p>

"Mmm... You two lovebirds done trying to secretly stare at each other?" he sighed, holding his cards in his hands.

They both looked at Armin, then at each other, then looked away in slight embarrassment. He suggested they all play Apples to Apples, but no one was really feeling it.

Ten minutes later they all decided to just watch some tv, with Eren calling his neighbor to go to Mikasa's apartment and feed and check up on Vinny.

The three friends somehow managed to fit on his couch; it was a large couch, but not quite large enough for the three of them. Eren lay facing the left side, with Mikasa and Armin both laid down facing the right. The brunet tried to hide a pang of jealousy and anger towards his best friend; from his angle it looked like he was spooning her, but within a half hour Armin was already asleep, quietly snoring. Eren sighed, longing to stretch out, so he carefully got off the couch, wrapped himself in a blanket, and laid down on the carpeted floor. The tv was still running but he was glad- the boy really didn't want to go to sleep again, afraid he would have a similar dream.

He ended up watching some weird schoolgirl anime for hours, until he heard a noise from the couch. He turned around and saw Mikasa sitting up and stretching. He quickly turned his head back and pretended like he was asleep.

The girl stretched and cracked her neck, uncomfortable from laying on the couch in that position. She got up and walked into the kitchen, filling a glass up with water and drinking it. The apartment was pitch black except for the bright colours on the tv. Her bare feet took her over to the wall of windows Armin covered up with large curtains. She opened the curtains, goosebumps racing over her skin from the cold air. She watched the city lights from his window, and she felt at peace. Mikasa swore she would never get bored at the sight of the city at night. To her, it's the most breathtaking thing.

After a few minutes of deciding, Eren finally got up from the floor and quietly walked over to the windows where she was, feeling the cold creep up on his skin the closer he walked.

"Hey," he whispered to her, looking out the window. She jumped a bit but looked at him, then looked back out the windows.

"Hi.." she whispered, feeling both relieved and nervous he was talking to her, and only her.

"So um..." he started. "I... wanted to apologize for what I said. You know, uh, earlier and stuff. That was shitty of me. I'm sorry I basically ruined your date with Jean..." he lied through his teeth. He wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh... it's fine..." she lied as well. Because it wasn't fine. Or maybe it was. She didn't know.

Eren sighed, the awkwardness between them building up like bricks. "Well... yeah, I just feel bad. I shouldn't've freaked on you. Like..." he looked down. "Uhh, I dunno, like if you really like Jean, I can try to get along with him..." he proposed. _Wait, what? What was he saying? Did he seriously mean that?_

Mikasa looked at him with bright eyes. "... Eren... you don't need to be best friends with him. I just-"

"I know. But I won't do that again." he looked at her. Her pale skin reflected the blues and greens of the city lights.

"... Thank you." she said, slightly smiling. They both stood there for a few more minutes until he spoke up.

"Well... I'm getting kinda cold, soo... I'm gonna go back to bed. 'K?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." she sighed. He nodded, and starting walking back, until Mikasa grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened at her touch, and it brought back scenes from his dream.

"Eren, I... I'm sorry for lying to you about all this. It's really all my fault," she laughed pathetically. "I should've told you about Jean. I just couldn't... well, it was hard to-"

Eren blinked. Without saying a word, he turned around and wrapped her in his arms, embracing her. "Goodnight, Mikasa..." he whispered, and then let go.

* * *

><p>AN: oh eren... don't you know it's unsafe to walk around the streets of nyc drunk ? tch

yay! otp makeup! and awkward dreams! the best. imma be honest and say i have no idea what i need to write after this... hm... i need to brainstorm ideas. hEELP

but i do know one thing; jean is far from being over in this story *u* which means, yeah, he's coming back, and i've already planned that part out, i just maybe need a filler event before that. or maybe i don't. maybe that will be the next chapter. but would that be too sudden? ugh. who knows. i obviously don't.

anyway, please review / fave / follow! tell me what you think so far! is there anything specific you want to see eren and mikasa do? what i should write next?

until next time~!

- kyoko


End file.
